


Fear

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, etora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a puzzle to him - a handful of broken pieces attempting to fit together, but failing while they’re at it and only getting more broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonsense_Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/gifts).



She was like a puzzle to him - a handful of broken pieces attempting to fit together, but failing while they’re at it and only getting more broken. She was confusing like one as well, because one minute she could be as sweet as cake but the next minute, she’s as viscous as a beast.

Tatara knew her better than herself - all her past, secrets, plans, and last but not least, fear - he knew them all and that had to be the only thing she found annoying of him.

When Eto was younger, the darkness scared her and chilled her till bone. It had made her twist in fear and choke in tears and almost destroyed her at some point.

It was an enemy to her once, but now, the darkness enveloped her - and it had tied her to one spot, and that had to be cruelest.

But even then, it struck fear in her - slightly though.

Sometimes, during the most salient moments of the night, were not a single sound could be heard - he could feel, hear, and sense her presence as she shuffled inside his room, like a cat to it’s owner.

And crawl into his bed, and sometimes wrap herself around his arms or simply just sit next to him, watching him sleep. And for a moment, one would think they were look peaceful, but in all honesty, none of them were.

Or maybe…maybe she was - just a little.

“I fear the dark.” Eto whispered one day, as she settled herself under him, rubbing herself against his warmness. “I fear the dark because…it’s lonely.”

His red eyes cracked open slightly, and he stared at her, through his slightly blurred vision.And even though he could only see her luscious green hair, he knew she was scared from her body language.

“Neh, neh, isn’t weird?” she whispered again, and then a small laugh. “The great one-eyed owl has a fear.”

Fear - it was like an infection that nobody could avoid. He might not had during that time, but it was bound to come soon enough.

“It reminded me of the 24th ward, and of my father, and of my childhood…” her voice trailed away.

Fear - it was like a permanent drug that could destroy a person inside and out.

“And it still does bother me sometimes.” she spat in disgust, and then there’s a pause before she continued, “I’m telling you all this when you’re asleep.”

She chuckled and backed her body against his a bit more, chest to chest and her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes, and almost jolted when he felt her lips brush against his neck, and her murmuring, “If you would listen to me, you’d think I’m becoming more like a human….just like mother.”

The words overtook the atmosphere - and it left an uneasy feeling. It was hard and dumb and the sound of those words were too crude for both their eyes, and he was sure that Eto regretted saying them.

It must have crushed her pride - because she did hate humans, or to be more specific, her mother for being one. Because of that, Eto was sure that was the reason why her father wanted to live such a peaceful, normal human life - a lie in other words. The world they were living in today was fucking corrupted.

After a while of silence, he felt her slipping away from his lose grip and there’s a soft lump of bare feet hitting the floor. And the heaviness that had been next to him disappeared into the darkness, and all that was left was a cold lump.

The floor creaked, as she tip-toed away, and when he heard the door crack open, and the cold embrace of silence taking over the room - Tatara was sure that Eto had left his room. And he was close into moving from his position, if it weren’t for her sudden, low and blood-chilling, sadistic laugh, that had him stop all his sudden movements.

“They say like mother, like daughter,” Eto said, almost scoffing at the pathetic words, “Not when blood runs thick.”


End file.
